As is well known and understood, basically all communications systems are evolving toward a predominantly digital structure, being binary in operation, and with delta modulation or pulse code modulation. As is also well known, associated with each of these available systems is a bit error rate which limits the extent to which the communication system extends to reach Shannon's performance limit. This characteristics is of extreme importance in communication systems which must operate in over-crowded frequency bands where self-interference often results, or in a hostile jamming environment.